Hot Springs
by warp 80
Summary: the hot springs were a secret between Yoruichi, Soifon, and Komamura. Until a cretain soul reaper spills the secret, and made up some gossip about Komamura and Soifon.


The SECRET HOT SPRING

It was a normal day in the Soul Society; Soifon was on the training grounds perfecting her aim, for deadly accuracy. "Got to keep hitting the targets dead center; focus on the center," she thought. Her movements gotten faster and faster with each attack; the air was drenched with her sweat as she worked harder.

"Ah, today looks like a good day to go to the training grounds and practice," said Sajin as he stretched. He grabbed his zanpakutō and headed to the grounds, when he arrived there he saw Soifon was moving so gracefully thorough the air. When she landed she heard someone clapping for her. She turned her head and saw Captain Sajin clapping for her with a smile on his face.

"Komamura Taichou, I didn't see you there. Do you need to use the grounds?" asked Soifon. He nodded as he walked onto the field; she resheathed her zanpakuto and started to walk off the field.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Sajin. Soifon stopped and looked at him with a wondering look in her eyes. "I haven't spared with anyone in a while, I wondered if you would be interested," he said. She smiled while unsheathing her zanpakuto and took her stance. "How about we make this more interseting? If I win, you have to buy lunch for the both of us. If you win, I'll buy lunch for the both of us; deal?" he asked. Soifon smiled and nodded in agreement to the deal; Sajin unsheathed his zanpakuto and took his stance. "Ready?" he asked; she nodded. Both of the captains disappered with a quick **shunpo**; the ground was scilent and then a thunderous boom shattered the calm. Soifon's and Sajin's blades ring through the air with each blow.

"You're good, Komamura Taichou," said Soifon as she blocked his blade. He smiled as he **shunpo**; she **shunpo** and dropped kicked him in the face. Blood slowly trickled down his cheek.

"I see you're not playing around are you? Ok then let's go at it," he said as he started to draw strange marking on his face with his own blood. Soifon stared at him while he did this.

"What are u doing?" she asked as she gripped her zanpakuto harder; Sajin smiled as he laced a line of blood on his zanpakuto. "_What is he doing?"_ she asked herself as he started to take his stance. A red aura started to flow around him, his fur turned black, and his eyes turned blood red. Soifon sensed his spiritual pressure rise rapidly; a smirk appeared on her face. "Well, I don't intend to lose the small wager we made," she said as a white aura stared to flow around her.

The battle raged on for hours, and they slowly drew a crowd to the battle. All of the captains and lieutenants watched in interest; roars of cheers and chants echoed in the air. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she yelled. Her zanpakuto transformed around her middle finger.

She **shunpo** and left the death mark on his chest; he smiled and raised his zanpakuto and swung it down full force. Soifon **shunpo** to the left and kicked him in the ribs; Sajin flew across the grounds and smashed into a building. He emerged from the reckage and raised his zanpakuto into the air as a smiled came across his face. "Roar, Tenken!" he howled. His spiritual pressure went up as he slung his fist to the ground; A giant armored fist came roaring out of the sky and heading for Soifon.

She smiled as she dodged it with ease and charged for him; he smiled as flashed stepped. Soifon stopped and looked around the grounds carefully, looking for any trace of his presence. _"Where is he?"_ she asked herself. Her muscles tightened up as her eyes quickly looked for any trace of him; a giant foot came flying into the left.

Soifon dodged it; he emerged from underground and gave her a powerful upper cut; she was send into the air and recovered from it. "I don't intend on loseing this wager either, I can tell that the both of us are getting hungery here, Soifon Taichou, so how about we wrap this up?" he asked. She nodded her head and plunged into a divebomb; Sajin jumped into the air with great force.

_"__Shunkō!!"_ cried Soifon as she fired a blast of white energy at Sajin. He blasted a huge red orb at the energy; the energies crashed into each other causeing a huge shockwave that send both Sajin and Soifon flying. Sajin crashed into the wall and was out like shattered lightbulb. Soifon flew higher into the air; she landed on the ground as she regained her stance. "Looks like I win our little wager, Komamura Taichou," Soifon proclaimed. She walked over to his unconscious body; his eyes sprang open as he grabbed her ankle. He breaks her ankle and landed an open palm blow to her chest, breaking 3 of her ribs.

"KUSO!!" she howled as blood flowed from her lips; Soifon and Sajin rose to their feet with what little strength they had left. Both captains shunpo and connected a powerful blow to each other's face; they fell to the ground and passed out.

Hours later, Soifon and Sajin found themselves in the squad four's quarters. "Well, both of you certainly did a number on each other," said Captain **Unohana as she greeted them with a warm smile. She looked at their injuries and sighed; Soifon looked at her wounds as a smirk appeared on her face. "What are you so happy about?" asked Captain Unohana.**

**"She won the bet, and now I have to buy her lunch," said Sajin as he tried to walk, but he doubled over in pain a little. The subordinates of squad four helped him up and put him back in bed.**

**"I want both of u to get as much rest as possible," said Captain Unohana. Both Sajin and Soifon agreed and lay back in their beds. Later on that day, Sajin kept his word and bought Soifon lunch. As time passed both of the captains we're released from squad four's quarters with bandages wrapped around their wounds. Soifon was on her way back to her quarters, in squad two, until she heard a soft laughter in the air. **

**"Alright, come on out!" she barked. Yoruichi appeared in front of Soifon with a smile on her face.**

**"Well, well, still short tempered I see. I saw the battle that you and **Komamura Taichou** had, and I have to say u did pretty well, little bee," said Yoruichi. A hot lava red blush appeared on Soifon's face when she heard Yoruichi's words. "Come on, let's get you healed up," Yoruichi said as she grabbed Soifon's hand and shunpo into the forest.**

**"Yoruichi-sama, where are we going?" asked Soifon as she tried to keep up with her broken ankle.**

**"To some hot springs that Kisuke and I found when we we're kids back in the day, when we took a dip in it, the water healed all of our wounds. We're almost there just pass this clearing," said Yoruichi as she **shunpo passed the clearing. The air gotten thick with mist and it became more humid. When they gotten there Yoruichi smiled as she looked at Soifon. "Well, let's take a long soak, little bee," she said as she started to take off her clothes. Minutes later both of them were enjoying a soak in the springs, and Yoruichi was right about their healing properties. "How are you feeling, little bee?" Yoruichi asked as she gotten closer to Soifon.

"I…..I……I'm feeling much better now," said Soifon as she looked away from Yoruichi's body. _"Oh, Yoruichi-sama, your body is perfect condition. I wish I could pleasure you,"_ Soifon thought. They soaked in the springs and relaxed, until they heard the sound of a deep sigh.

"Well it looks like we're not the only ones here, I think we have a surprise guess," said Yoruichi as she gotten up to stretch. Soifon looked around carefully to see if anyone dared to peep in on them. Then Soifon saw a figure in the distance, behind the shrubs; she throws a shuriken, pinning the figure to a tree. "I don't believe it, Captain Sajin, is that you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yes, it's me. But I was just leaving I swear it, Yoruichi-san," said Sajin as he tried to get loose. Yoruichi walked over to him; Sajin immeditaly closed his eyes when he heard her getting close. "It's not what you think, I wasn't peeking I was bathing in the spring and when I sensed you and Captain Soifon's spiritual pressure closeing in I tried to get dressed as fast as I could but I was too slow," explained Sajin.

"How do I know that is the truth? You could be lieing just to cover your tail; maybe you just wanted to see two beautiful women in their birthday suits," said Yoruichi as she removed the shruiken. Sajin blushed at that thought as shook his head in disagreement; Yoruichi giggled as she looked at him. "Come on, at least your can stare me in the eyes," she said.

"I can't, you're still nude and it not in my nauture to look at a woman when she is," he explained. Soifon was fully dressed when she gotten to Sajin; she was still in shock to see that Sajin was there. "Come on, Sajin, you don't have to be such a prude," said Yoruichi as she patted his head. Sajin blushed as he felt her hand rubbing his fur softly. "You know I've never notice before but you have such soft fur. I'm actually envy you a little; I mean my fur is soft but not this soft. What's your secret?" she asked.

"Well, I just brush, groom, and wash it with herbal soaps………wait you don't have fur," he said. With a smile Yoruichi changed into her cat form and started to rub against Sajin. Soifon sat down and decided to see how he will react to Yoruichi's transformation into a cat. Sajin looked down to only see a black cat rubbing against his leg; he picked up the cat and started to pet her.

"You see, Sajin, my fur isn't as soft as yours," said Yoruichi as truned back to her normal form. A stiff chuckle slipped from Soifon's lips as she saw the experssion on Sajin's face as soon as he caught a glimps of Yoruichi in her birthday suite. He put her down and turned away with a hot red blush across his face. Both of the women laughed loudly at him, the way he acted was noble but a little silly. "Sajin, you have to relax, haven't you seen a woman naked before?" asked the purpled haired woman as she patted his back.

"No, I haven't. Like I said earlier it's not right to stare at a woman nude," said Sajin as he blushed a hot nova red. A white flash went off in the distance, as a certain blonde soul reaper shunpo her way back to the Soul Society. "Was that who I think it was?" asked Sajin.

"I really hope not," said Yoruichi as she crossed her arms. The next day, the Soul Society was a buzz with whispers and giggles as the day went on. Sajin was going through his morning workout.

"Ok this is getting stranger and stranger by the second," said Sajin as he wiped the sweat off of his face. Soifon was outside with her squad going through their morning drills, until she caught two of her suborndinates whispering about somethig.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing!," she barked. The subordinates did what she said and snapped to her attention, waiting for the next command like well trained dogs. "You two; front and center!," she commanded as an icy cold glair in her eyes started to appear. Both of the subordinates felt a cold chill ran up their spines as they presented themselves before her. "Is there something that the both of you would like to tell me," grimanced Soifon as she walked closer to the two. Neither one of them spoke; the cold star gotten colder as she looked both of them straight in the eyes. "Well!!," she barked.

"Soifon Taichou, please forgive us for our rudeness. We were just discussing the article in today's paper," said the subordinates as they bowed to her in respect while giving her the paper. Soifon took the paper and started to read the headline; a shocking expression flew across her face. "Taichou, are you ok?" asked one of the subordinates. A very dark look crawled into her eyes as she put down the paper. She dispersed the squad as she **shunpo quickly to the squad 10 quarters. Meanwhile elsewhere, Sajin was doing paperwork until one of his female subordinates knocked on the door.**

**"Come in," said Sajin as he continued the mind numbing task he had before him. The young girl walked in and bowed to him in respect. "What do you need?" he asked as he keeps reading the paper work.**

**"Taichou, is it true?" she asked as a hot red blush ran across her face. Sajin's ears perked up when he heard her question; he put down the work and walked closer to her.**

**"Is what true?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes. The young girl blushed even harder.**

**"There's been a lot of talk saying that you're a peeping tom and that Soifon has a crush on you," said the young girl. A serious look ran across his face. A chill ran up her spine as she saw the look on his face; He looked at her dead in the eyes and put his hand on her head.**

**"Where did you hear this?" he asked. The subordinate held up the paper; he read it and a faint flicker of pure rage shined in his eyes. "You may go, young one," he said as his fists tightened. With that order she walked out of his quarters; a great black fury swept across his mind as he read the name of the photographer. "You will pay for this disgrace, **Matsumoto Rangiku**!!" he roared as he stormed out of his office. Both of the captains were bolting to the squad 10 barracks until they saw each other; they smiles and nodded to each other.**

**"Hitsugaya Taichou, may we come in?" asked Soifon as she knocked on the door.**

**"Come on in," said Captain Hitsugaya as he finished his paperwork for today. Both of the captains walked in the room and looked around for Matsumoto, but she was not in the office; Hitsugaya was wondering what they were looking for. "What are u two looking for?" he asked.**

**"We're looking for your **lieutenant, do u know where she is?" asked Sajin as he and Soifon took a seat. Captain Hitsugaya had a wondering look in his eyes, until he looked at the paper and saw the article that Rangiku had printed about them.

"Well usually at this time she's having a drink," said Hitsugaya while he pointed in the direction of the bar. While he looked out the window Soifon and Sajin exit the room in a thunderous pace. _"Matsumoto, you better start running for your life," _he thought. Meanwhile in the bar Rangiku was drunk with her own laughter as she read the paper.

"HA HA HA! I can't believe I did that to them," said Rangiku as she wrapped her hand around another cup of sake. Before the taste could reach her lips, the door flew open as two angry captains stood outside it. A shock of fear ran up her spine as she saw both of the captains engulfed in their rage. "C….C……Come on guys I was just kidding," said Rangiku as she started to back up .

"Matusmoto, how could you do this to Soifon and I? I can't believe you did this and got the whole Soul Society thinking that I'm a peeping tom!!!," growled Sajin as his fists tightened.

"Not to mention, that everyone now thinks that I have a crush on Sajin. I don't have a crush on him. I sware if squad 10 didn't need you I would beat the living crud out of u sixteen ways until Sunday!!" yelled Soifon.

"Come on, Little bee, don't be so hard on her, she was just trying to make the papers sell," said Yoruichi as she hugged Soifon from behind. A hot blush came over Soifon's face as she felt Yoruichi's breast push against her back. "Yo, Rangiku, I'm sorry for their behavior. How about you come with us to use the hot springs tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, Yoruichi, I will be delighted to come," yipped Rangiku. Yoruichi smiled and pulled Soifon and Sajin out of the bar and in to the streets. The next day a note was left on Rangiku's door saying that they could not make it to the springs because Sajin had to go check himself for fleas; Soifon and Yoruichi agreed to help him. On the back was a map to the springs; minutes later she was soaking in the springs. "Oh well, their loss," said Rangiku as she enjoyed the springs properties. Meanwhile at the real hot springs, Yoruichi, Sajin and Soifon were laughing their tails off.

"I can't believe you did that, Yoruichi-sama," said Soifon.

"You know what they say 'payback is a bitch'. When someone messes with my little bee, I mess them up," said Yoruichi as a sinister smile ran across her face. Hours later Rangiku was running for her life as a pack of female kitsunes chased after her.

_"_Why are all of you chaseing me?" she asked the kitsunes. She ran passed a sign that says 'WARNING: DO NOT USE SPRINGS!!!!!!!! ESPACIALLY DURING MATEING SEASON!!!!!'

end.


End file.
